Fantendo Alliance
Fantendo Alliance is an action role-playing game developed by VictoryStar and published by Fantendo for the Wii U. The game was initially released in July 2014. It features many characters from the Fantendoverse—the setting of games published by Fantendo—like Unten and Henry the Moose. The purpose of the game is to celebrate Fantendo's history and look into the future. Gameplay Fantendo Alliance is an action RPG. Players form a team of four characters from the Fantendo universe. As the story progresses, more characters are unlocked. Up to four people can play the game. Players can fight each other through online play, but cannot use online multiplayer when in the story mode. As characters defeat enemies, they gain experience points. Players must use experience points to upgrade each character's special moves. Players can execute them by pressing + / / . In addition to special moves, the player can use a number of combos. They are: * Strong Combo * Quick Combo * Quick Thrust * Short Pop * Four-Hit Smack * Four-Hit Twirl * Pop-Up (Strong) * Pop-Up (Weak) Players can change their team and upgrade their characters' moves at save points. During gameplay, the player can switch to a different character by pressing + the direction of the desired character. There are two bars displayed by a character's icon—one for HP, and one for SP (special points). When enemies are defeated, they drop green orbs that refill HP. SP is replenished by using combos. Players will occasionally find items called Summon Orbs. When these are used, a Summon character will appear and assist the team for a short time. Some Summons attack, some defend, and some give off helpful items. Playable Characters Unten = |-| Henry the Moose = |-| Zerita = |-| Purple = |-| Ella Metals = |-| Mondo = |-| McBoo = |-| YoshiEgg Nook = |-| Litle P = |-| Sandslash P = |-| Micool the Master = |-| RedYoshi = |-| Emerald = |-| Ruby = |-| Sapphire = |-| Bloop = |-| PalmMan = |-| Indi = |-| Spaghetti = |-| TaBooki = |-| Nightwolf = |-| King Plumber = Summons Bosses BlackYoshi = |-| Doomulus Grime = |-| Netnu = |-| Sunnyscythe = |-| Tango = Story Areas Items *'Baseball Bat' Gives combos some extra oomph. *'Blaster' Fires charged orbs in quick succession with or . *'Super Bomb' Causes a massive explosion that damages anyone within its radius. *'Summon Orb' Summons a special character to give you some help. *'Soccer Ball' Can be kicked at enemies multiple times. *'Flare Gun' Spews a stream of fire in front of the user with or . *'Homing Missile' Fires a missile that targets and chases a random enemy. *'Health Stone' When broken, it completely restores the HP of the whole team. *'Special Stone' When broken, it completely restores the SP of the whole team. *'Shield' Gives the holder temporary invincibility. *'Cloaking Device' Makes the user temporarily invisible. *'CD' Unlocks a song that can be listened to in the Gallery when picked up. *'Photo' Unlocks a new image that can be viewed in the Gallery when picked up. Soundtrack Trivia Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Role-Playing Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Fantendo Alliance Category:VictoryStar